User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the Beep Beep Weird question Hi, i'm searching for help... I would like to know where a particular photo of a particular episode of the Family Guy series was taken... who do you think I could ask (and how?)? It deals with a photo of an (existing) dog from season 8 episode 8... I hope you could help me... Thanks in advice. If you are referring to "Barney the Dog", we pull most screenshots directly from the episodes within 24 hours of airing. --Buckimion (talk) 15:15, August 29, 2019 (UTC) How come I can't correct Ida's pronouns? Jammypika (talk) 00:02, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Because it isn't correcting, but your own personal choice. Stick to misspellings and keep your own opinions out. Plus, your edits to episode also screw up our formatting and you don't need to put your signature halfway down my page. --Buckimion (talk) 00:15, August 30, 2019 (UTC) The editting policy explicitly allos for the correction of spelling errors, and given that in universe Ida is referred to by and appears to prefer she/her pronouns, it only seems to make sense to refer to her by them in articles within this wiki. Jammypika (talk) 00:34, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Hi what project could I work on?Billsmith1971 (talk) 04:36, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Right now, there isn't much to add unless you have provable information we may have missed in episode References or Notes. (Digger sings an opera in "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" that we have never figured out.) Adding new quotes in the newer episodes is alway useful but read the policy pages first...we do not permit the extensions of existing quotes which should be short and memorable. --Buckimion (talk) 11:22, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to tackle your nerves, but I pointed out a few flaws on my last two edits. You see, I had to take out the "billboard chart" thingy, because it didn't make much sense to me, and when you first added that in, you didn't even capitalize, or italicize "billboard." Also, as for the second one, I just wanted to add in another "his," just to improve the article a bit; so it could make a bit more sense. Now I know how grammar looks throughout all the internet (this site, Discogs); and I also know how grammar looks in real books, as well as magazine and newspaper articles. --TimzUneeverse (talk) 16:41, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Specifying a particular chart identifies the standard used, and Billboard is the de facto standard in the US. Other charts may differ. I won't quibble on the rest, it just seemed unnecessary. --Buckimion (talk) 16:52, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Protected Pages Hey there Buckimion, I was cruising around here today to see how this wiki was doing when I noticed that some of the pages (such as Lois Griffin, Peter Griffin, and Bonnie Swanson. Just put of curiousity, why are they protected? — Harrypotterexpert101 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ursuul/images/0/0a/Council-icon-FANDOM.svg (talk) 00:07, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Because not only are they primary vandalism targets, but they are also attractive to editors who wish to insert their own interpretations of the characters, fan art and, judging by quite a few edits, underage/immature editors with poor writing skills. Most, if not all should have a standard note to discuss additions on the talk page to decide if they are noteworthy. I was recently 'strongly' encouraged to promote other admins that can advocate ideas that might get a thumbs down on first glance. --Buckimion (talk) 00:13, September 9, 2019 (UTC) I see. Well, it is your rights that you are exercising, and I get your reasoning, but don't you think it would be kind of discouraging to other editors if they can't edit some of the more "important" pages? You see, we are trying to build the best encyclopedic resource on Family Guy, right? My personal opinion is that the pages shouldn't be protected. Every user should be able to edit those pages. Don't get me wrong, I get your reasoning, but even if they are potential targets for vandalism and specualtion, those edits can easily be undone with one click of a button. My home wiki the Harry Potter Wiki has lots of vandals, but we believe that if we lock all the main character pages we would be taking away the purpose of a wiki: open collaboration towards a common goal. Please don't misinterpret what I am saying, I am not telling you how to run your wiki, I am just telling you what I am seeing :). Anywho, if you ever need anything, feel free to shoot me a message. Best of luck with your wiki! — Harrypotterexpert101 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ursuul/images/0/0a/Council-icon-FANDOM.svg (talk) Permission to Add To Yacht Rocky? *I saw the trailer to season 18 and There will be a reference to The Poseidon Adventure in Yacht Rocky. Can I add it to references or trivia? We have the trailer posted in our news page. I don't think the References page is locked. I'm on vacation and can't get to it right now. It'll be up to one of the other admins to take care of that. I should point out that merely flipping the boat upside down or capsizing it if you will, does not necessarily make it a reference, although admittedly that's the first thing everybody is going to think of. --Buckimion (talk) 15:10, September 12, 2019 (UTC) I think they're also going to try to escape the capsized ship in the same way. A user named Dawnthedishsoap has been vandalizing some of the pages on the Family Guy Wikia by deleting content and replacing it with inappropriate, irrevelant content. I just wanted to let you know about this. --BlackhawksGirl05 (talk) 04:40, September 28, 2019 (UTC) How's it going? nice job of maintaining the blog. Thanks. Still plugging away. Don't know if you caught it in "You Can't Handle the Booth!", but we even got an on-air shoutout. --Buckimion (talk) 15:19, October 6, 2019 (UTC)